Housing Bricks and Cornerstones
Each level beyond Apprentice will offer you the ability to learn a new set of housing bricks. These will include cornerstones as well and are used in the creation of player housing and Guild Halls. Mineralogists can begin learning these recipes at level 21 crafting, just keep in mind that some of these quests will require you to venture into a high level area, so you may wish to level up in adventuring or get yourself an escort. Be sure to supply your own materials when learning these stones, you will be required to craft a few in order to obtain the recipe. Apprentice Housing Bricks Requires: 15 Sandstone Slabs, crafted with refining recipe into Practice _ Sandstone Housing Bricks. Kojan: Seek: Sojin Sixstar (Tanvu) Study Quest: Thestra: Seek: (Renton Keep) Study Quest: Qalia: Seek: Kinz Zorcin (Jharru Flats) Study Quest: Go to Skrillien Point, there is a dungeon in the ground called Imanjal Sacellum . Just to the right of the entrance are several bricks which may be studied. There are several pather mobs around them, one of them is near nothing. Brick locations: (2666, -51837, 834), (-399, -53702, 788) , (1004, -50154, 726), 1870, -48898, 692), (2651, -50908, 771), (1552, -54699, 809), (-951, -55317, 1113) Apprentice Cornerstone Requires: 8 Sandstone Slabs, crafted into 2 cornerstones. Kojan: Seek: Sojin Sixstar (Tanvu) Study Quest: Thestra: Seek: (Renton Keep) Study Quest: will send you into Trengal Keep to study a cornerstone. The cornerstone is located inside the main gate and through the frist area where the 4-dot mobs begin to appear. Head through this area and pass through the first corridor, take your first right to find yourself in a small alcove with a single orc standing near a large brick. This is your cornerstone you are trying to study. Qalia: Seek: Kinz Zorcin (Jharru Flats) Study Quest: Sends you to Cyclops Tower in Skrillien Point (66629, -15602, 693). Enter the courtyard and the Cornerstone is at the base of the southern ramp. *Swarming with level 21/22 4-dot cyclops and flame mobs* Initiate Housing Bricks Requires: Kojan: Seek: (Tanvu) Study Quest: Thestra: Seek: Clayen Lenelore (Leth Nurae) Study Quest: Qalia: Seek: (Varryn Dunes) Study Quest: Initiate Cornerstone Requires: Kojan: Seek: (Tanvu) Study Quest: Thestra: Seek: Clayen Lenelore (Leth Nurae) Study Quest: Qalia: Seek: (Varryn Dunes) Study Quest: Journeyman Housing Bricks Requires: Kojan: Seek: Atak, Master Mineralogist (Southwatch) Study Quest: Go to Falderhol, a ruined city to the NW of Southwatch. Study bricks amongst the ruins. Return to Atak and obtain the recipe for Practice Kojani Granite Brick. Craft15 practice kojani granite bricks for Atak. Thestra: Seek: Harin Stonecarver (Southwatch) Study Quest: Qalia: Seek: (Afrit) Study Quest: Journeyman Cornerstone Requires: Kojan: Seek: Atak, Master Mineralogist (Southwatch) Study Quest: Go to Falderhol, a ruined city to the NW of Southwatch. There is a church high on a high to the south of the city. Outside the church, on the left side as you face the front, is a cornerstone. Return to Atak and obtain the recipe for Practice Kojani Granite Cornerstone. Craft 2 practice kojani granite cornerstones for Atak. Thestra: Seek: Harin Stonecarver (Southwatch) Study Quest: Qalia: Seek: (Afrit) Study Quest: